This invention deals with touch sensitive switches which are actuable for energizing an AC load in response to the touch of a person without necessity for any moving parts.
Switches are known wherein a touch plate activated device can alternately correct or disconnect a load to or from an alternating current power supply. For such devices to function, it is necessary that they be connected to both the phase and neutral terminals of the AC supply. This requirement makes such switching devices unsuitable for installation in conventional wall switch boxes to which only a line connected to the phase terminal of the power supply is provided, there being no direct neutral connection.
In addition, prior art touch actuated switching devices employ bistable flip-flop circuits which can unpredictably occupy either of their two bistable states following an interruption in the power supplied to them. Such devices often cause appliances to be turned "on" following a power interruption or failure. This can be costly and often is dangerous depending on the nature of the appliances connected to the switching device and the environment in which they are used.